Legendary Truth or Dare!
by pokemaniac1234
Summary: The Legendaries take their annual day off, and a few interesing things come uncovered... :D Oh, Raikou, you dropped your breath mints! MewtwoxArceus & SuicunexLugia


**Legendary Truth or Dare!**

**AN: This is just a little bit of drabble about Legendaries. I thought it was quite fun to write, I hope that it's fun to read too! ;]**

It was the Legendaries' annual day off, the only day of the year when Groudon and Kyogre weren't fighting about jam, Mewtwo wasn't scheming to take over the world, and Lugia didn't cause natural disasters whenever he came out of the ocean.

As the day drew to a close, Giratina made the mistake of announcing a game of Truth or Dare.

"GAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMES!!!!!!" Mew shrieked, floating drunkenly out of the sky and sitting on the grass next to Shaymin, giggling her little pink head off like a loon.

Shaymin scooted a little more towards Arceus while shooting freaked out looks at Mew, while Phione on the other side of Mew shrieked and fled behind Ho-Oh, who was talking to Manaphy about PokeScrabble.

"Okay!" Giratina called out, clapping her two stumpy front legs together and gesturing for quiet.

Slowly the Legendaries' chatter disappeared as they sat down on the grassy meadow.

"Now, as I had the idea of playing Truth or Dare-" she stopped as she ducked to avoid a rotten Tamato berry thrown by Heatran.

She shot a death glare at him and continued,

"I get to decide who gets asked what and who by. Okay Arceus is first."

"I. Hate. You." Arceus growled, punching Articuno in the face for laughing at her expression.

"Cab I ask her a tooth quesdion?" Articuno asked thickly through the blood pouring from where Arceus' punch had connected with his beak. He was glaring angrily at Arceus.

Giratina nodded as Celebi used her psychic powers to stop the blood flow out of Articuno's beak.

"Thanks Celebi. Okay, Arceus, do you like Mewtwo? As in, _like _like?" Articuno grinned evilly as Arceus blushed and spluttered.

"No! Not in that way!" she got out, as the Legendaries giggled to each other. Arceus' face turned an even darker shade of red.

Mew suddenly spoke up after looked for a minute at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo wasn't participating in the game, and was sitting with his back to a tree a few metres away from the game, staring into the sky.

He apparently hadn't heard anything.

"Why don't you like Mewtwo?" she asked innocently as the lake trio snorted. They knew just how not innocent Mew could be, especially after last year's Halloween gag with the exploding Oran berries and some embarrassing photos of Palkia.

"I'm a Legendary! Legendaries aren't supposed to like other Legendaries!" she said in a high pitched voice. Mew frowned.

"You didn't have a problem with Lugia and Suicune!" she pointed out, gesturing to where Lugia was sitting with his wing around Suicune. Suicune then looked up, grinned at the other Legendaries before leaning against Lugia again.

Arceus glared at Mew and coughed before changed the subject.

"Giratina, can I choose the next Truth or Dare vict- I mean, participant?" Arceus asked sweetly as Articuno blanched in fear.

Giratina shrugged as well as she could in her Altered Forme.

"Sure, go crazy," she said as she grinned evilly at Articuno who was crouching behind Dialga. Dialga grinned and shoved Articuno out into the circle, where he sat down whimpering.

"Mew." Arceus said calmly, and Mew immediately stopped giggling to Mesprit and looked up in fear.

"Did you steal Jirachi's notes last year and write nonsense on them so that she granted wishes for things like, 'giant marshmallows' and 'man-eating fried chicken'?"

Jirachi immediately turned bright green (she expresses her emotions weirdly ^^) and glared at Mew with all the venom she could muster.

Mew giggled nervously and coughed something.

"What was that, Mew my little friend?" Arceus asked sweetly, smiling evilly down at the little pink kitten-like Mew.

"Y-yes," she whimpered, and Jirachi immediately readied a Shadow Ball, and shot Mew down, blood and gu- wait, this is a K+! Why am I writing this?!

Ok, let's start again.

"Y-yes," Mew whimpered, and Jirachi burst out crying and flew away to Mewtwo, who glanced at her and said something quietly, before staring at the sky again.

"O... kay... _anyway_, truth or dare, Lugia?" Mew asked, as the giant Diving Pokemon raised his head and smiled coolly.

"Dare," he said quietly, as he stood up and stretched his wings.

"All right! I dare you... to..." Mew pondered Lugia's fate as he yawned widely.

"I dare you to go to the most popularly populated place in all of the regions and yell in your human voice, 'I'M GAAAAAAAAAY!' for as long as you can without drawing breath." Mew said quickly as Entei and Raikou fell about laughing.

"'Kay," Lugia said quietly, and flew off without a backwards glance in the direction of Veilstone City.

"Right, while he's gone, let's do more dares!!!" Dialga said eagerly.

"All right, Dialga. Truth or dare?" Palkia said as Dialga moaned in annoyance.

"Dare I guess," he sighed, slumping forwards.

"Heh, I've always wanted to tell you to do this..." Palkia said with a gleeful glint in his eye.

"Oh, no, is it the jewel one?" Dialga asked glumly, standing up again.

"The jewel one." Palkia said, laughing as Dialga grunted and changed the jewel in his chest from blue to pink.

Immediately all his stripes and markings went pink as well.

As the Legendaries fell about laughing, Dialga frowned and sat back down next to Palkia.

"And how long do I have to stay like this for?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Palkia grinned.

"Until midnight." he said.

Dialga sighed and prodded Raikou.

"Truth or dare?" Dialga asked the thunder tiger.

"Aw darn, I was hoping you'd forget about me. Truth, I have nothing to hide!" Raikou sat up proudly and grinned, showing his gigantic white teeth.

"Okay, do you use whiteners on your teeth, and if so how often?" Dialga said, as Raikou's face fell and the Legendaries burst out laughing again.

"Well, pinky, I don't use whiteners so there!" Raikou said, as Dialga's grin slid off his face.

"One, I am not pink. Two, I saw you nicking toothpaste from Sunyshore Marketplace. Three, you just dropped a packet of breath mints."

Dialga laughed as Raikou immediately began hunting for his lost breath mints.

"Ah, here-" Raikou started as he picked up his 'Fresh Breath' breath mints, but stopped as the echo of a shout came faintly from beyond the mountains.

"_I'M GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_" As the Legendaries fell about laughing for the twelfth time that day, even Mewtwo turned around to see what was happening.

Ho-Oh wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"You're never going to let him forget this are you?" Entei said to Ho-Oh, tears of laughter falling down his furry face.

"Never." Ho-Oh spluttered between gasps for breath.

When the laughter died down, there was silence for a bit.

"I did the dare," Lugia said quietly from where he was sitting, startling everyone around.

"Blimey, I never knew you could shout so loud! You always talk so quietly!" Groudon said in surprise as everyone nodded in agreement.

Lugia shrugged before looking behind him at Mewtwo.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" he called to the Genetic Pokemon.

Mewtwo opened an eye.

"What?" he said.

"Truth or dare?" Lugia asked. Mewtwo grunted and slowly walked up to the circle, where he sat next to Arceus.

She shifted a bit and Mewtwo sighed, wanting to watch the stars again.

"Truth." he said.

"Do you like Arceus?" Lugia asked, without preamble.

Mewtwo shrugged coolly, not noticing the Judgement Pokemon's blush rising.

"She's a friend, yeah. Truth or dare, Suicune." he said, and most of the Legendaries stared at him. Nothing seemed to faze him.

"Dare," Suicune giggled, standing up and grinning.

"Tell Mew that she's not allowed to have sugar for the rest of the night," Mewtwo said calmly, grinning evilly when Suicune blanched.

"Please, not that!" she started, as she saw Mewtwo get up and wander back to his tree, where he sat back down again and watched the skies.

"Go on, the sooner it's over the sooner the injuries heal." Zapdos grinned, sniggering when the Aurora Pokemon gave him a chilling glare.

"Mew!" she said, and the hyped-on-sugar Mew looked up, giggling like a punch-drunk.

"Someone say m'name?" she said sweetly, and Suicune took a deep breath.

"Youaren'tallowedtohaveanymoresugartonight." Suicune panted before grinned at everyone and sitting back down again.

Entei spoke.

"Wait, you--"

"Mewtwo never said that Mew should hear anything. He only dared me to tell her, which means--"

"I meant for her to rip you to shreds!" called back Mewtwo from his tree, and the Legendaries fell about laughing. Suicune scowled and kicked Lugia, who was wiping a tear from his eye with a wing.

"Oh, sorry Suicune. But it's just too funny!" Suicune growled.

"Uxie! Truth or--" the yellow lake Pokemon lifted his head, opened his eyes, and looked directly at Suicune. His eyes were bright green and swirling with specks of light in them like myriads.

Suicune stared for a minute, before falling onto her side and then looking up confusedly.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Uxie quickly shut his eyes and snickered.

"You'd just asked Azelf to do truth or dare, don't you remember?"

"Moron," muttered Azelf, as Suicune blinked dazedly and then stared.

"OH! I remember now! Azelf, truth or dare!" she said happily, sitting down next to Lugia, who was chortling quietly.

"Dare," the annoyed Azelf said to Suicune, who chuckled evilly.

"Go and smack Mewtwo over the head." she said, before flying sideways into Rayquaza because of a shadow ball from the said Genetic Pokemon.

"Don't even try it!" he called back, before a resounding 'ow!' echoed from him and Azelf floated back to the laughing Legendaries, laughing at Mewtwo rubbing his head and scowling.

"Anyway Celebi, truth or dare?"

"Aw! I thought that you'd forgotten about me! Okay, truth." the little green floaty thing that's named after a stick of green vegetable said, annoyed.

"Where did you hide my milky way bars?" Celebi grumbled and floated away to Ilex Forest, and came back with dozens of chocolate bars.

"MMIIINNNEE!" Azelf shrieked, stuffing his face with chocolate happily.

"Ew. Palkia, truth or dare?" Palkia gave a last poke at the pink gem in Dialga's chest, and grinned at Celebi.

"Truth, please!" he said, grinning.

"Why did you sabotage last years' Christmas party?" Palkia shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I had too many Mago berries," he grunted, before looking at the green dragon next to him.

"Truth or dare, Ray?" Rayquaza lifted his head and hissed.

"O...kay... I'll take that as dare." Rayquaza shook his head violently before hissing again and flying away into the distance. Mewtwo looked up with mild interest as the dragon zoomed over him, and Arceus thought that she could just detect a laugh from Mewtwo.

It soon disappeared, however, as the Genetic Pokemon's eyes widened in shock, and leapt up.

"Everyone, we have to go!"

The Legendary Pokemon looked up at Mewtwo, who pointed to the sky.

The moon was fully up, in the middle of the sky.

It was midnight.

There was chaos as the Pokemon scrambled to get back to their allotted locations; Groudon and Kyogre shared a last hug until the next year, Palkia changed Dialga's gem back to its normal blue colour and disappeared into space, and Celebi floated away back to Ilex Forest.

Mew hugged her clone, who surprisingly returned it, before teleporting back to Birth Island.

Latias and Latios flew away to Southern Island, and Ho-Oh floated back to Brass Tower.

Suicune and Lugia hugged, before the wolflike Legendary darted back to her secret lake, and Lugia dove into the depths of the sea.

Rotom returned to the Old Chateau, and Jirachi flew into the clouds.

Finally, when all the Legendaries had disappeared, there were just two left on the large field.

Arceus stared at Mewtwo, who had turned around to look at the sky again and probably didn't even know she was there.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, turning round to face Arceus, who stuttered.

"N-nothing!" she said, and the Genetic Pokemon slowly walked up to her.

He laid a paw on her shoulder and smiled for the first time.

"Of course."


End file.
